moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House of Notre Dame
''The Loud House of Notre Dame ''is an upcoming 2017 American animated musical comedy-drama television film produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Characters from the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House, retell the 1996 Disney film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which in turn is based on the Victor Hugo novel of the same name. The film is scheduled to premiere on Nickelodeon on November 25, 2017. Plot During a dark and stormy night at the Loud House, everyone is gathered together in the living room watching television until the power goes out. Luan, who was practicing her lines for her school play, thought this would be a perfect opportunity to tell the family a story, which is based on the play her school is doing. After the Louds lights some candles and gather around each other, Luan retells the story of The Hunchback back of Notre Dame. In 1482 Paris, A group of gypsies sneak illegally into Paris, but are ambushed by Judge Claude Frollo (played by Lola Loud), the minister of justice. A gypsy woman (played by Leni Loud) in the group attempts to flee with her deformed baby, but Frollo chases and kills her outside Notre Dame. She tries to kill the baby as well, but the cathedral's archdeacon (played by Lincoln Loud) intervenes and accuses Frollo of murdering an innocent woman. To atone for her sin, Frollo reluctantly agrees to raise the deformed child in Notre Dame as her son, naming him Quasimodo. Eleven years later, Quasimodo (played by Clyde McBride) develops into a kind yet isolated young boy who has lived inside the cathedral his entire life. A trio of living stone gargoyles (Luna Loud, Lucy Loud, and Lisa Loud) serve as Quasimodo's only company, and encourage him to attend the annually-held Festival of Fools. Despite Frollo's warnings that he would be shunned for his deformity, Quasimodo attends the festival and is celebrated for his awkward appearance, only to be humiliated by the crowd after Frollo's guards (two of them played by Lynn Loud and Lana Loud) start a riot. Frollo refuses to help Quasimodo, but Esmeralda (played by Lori Loud), a kind gypsy, intervenes by freeing the hunchback, and uses a magic trick to evade arrest. Frollo confronts Quasimodo and sends him back inside the cathedral. Esmeralda follows Quasimodo inside, only to be followed herself by Captain Phoebus (played by Bobby Santiago) of Frollo's guard. Phoebus refuses to arrest her for alleged witchcraft inside Notre Dame and instead has her confined to the cathedral. Esmeralda finds and befriends Quasimodo, who helps her escape Notre Dame out of gratitude for defending him. She entrusts Quasimodo a pendant containing a map to the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles. It's soon revealed that Frollo is jealous of how strikingly beautiful Esmeralda is and wishes to be the most beautiful woman in all of Paris. Upon realizing them, She begs the Virgin Mary to save herself from her "spell" to avoid eternal damnation. When Frollo discovers that she escaped, she instigates a city-wide manhunt for her which involves setting fire to countless houses in his way. Phoebus is appalled by Frollo's evil reputation and defies him. Frollo then sentences Phoebus to death. Phoebus is struck by an arrow and falls into the River Seine, but Esmeralda rescues him and takes him to Notre Dame for refuge. The gargoyles encourage Quasimodo to confess his feelings for Esmeralda, but he is heartbroken to discover she and Phoebus have fallen in love. Frollo returns to Notre Dame later that night and discovers that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape. She bluffs to Quasimodo saying that she knows about the Court of Miracles and that she intends to attack at dawn. Using the map Esmeralda gave him, Quasimodo and Phoebus find the court to warn the gypsies, only for Frollo to follow them and capture all the gypsies present. Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake after she rejects her advances, but Quasimodo rescues her and brings her to the cathedral. Phoebus releases the gypsies and rallies the citizens of Paris against Frollo and her men, who try to break into the cathedral. Quasimodo and the gargoyles pour molten lead onto the streets to ensure no one enters, but Frollo successfully manages to enter. She pursues Quasimodo and Esmeralda to the balcony where she and Quasimodo both fall over the edge. Frollo falls to her death in the molten lead, while Quasimodo is caught by Phoebus on a lower floor. Afterward, Quasimodo comes to accept that Phoebus and Esmeralda are in love, and he gives them his blessing. The two encourage him to leave the cathedral into the outside world, where the citizens hail him as a hero and accept him into society. After Luan wraps up the story, the power turns back on. Everyone flees the room happily and goes about their business. Lincoln thanks Luan for telling the story as he goes outside to hang out with Clyde. Cast * Clyde McBride as Quasimodo, Notre Dame Cathedral's 11-year-old hunchbacked bell ringer who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower. Despite Quasimodo being constantly informed by his guardian Judge Claude Frollo that he is an ugly monster, Clopin's opening song asks listeners to judge for themselves "who is the monster, and who is the man" of the two. * Lori Loud as Esmeralda, a beautiful, streetwise Gypsy dancing girl who befriends Quasimodo and shows him that his soul is truly beautiful, even if his exterior is not. Highly independent and strong-minded, she abhors Frollo's treatment of Paris's gypsies and other outcasts, and seeks justice for them throughout the film. She falls in love with (and later marries) Captain Phoebus. * Lola Loud as Judge Claude Frollo, a ruthless, self-righteous and religiously pious judge who is Quasimodo's reluctant guardian. She has an intense hatred of the gypsy population and seeks to annihilate their entire race. She displays a sadistic, jealousy for Esmeralda's beauty. Frollo generally believes all she does is in God's will, despite frequent disagreements with the cathedral's Archdeacon. * Bobby Santiago as Captain Phoebus, a soldier who is Frollo's Captain of the Guard. He does not approve of Frollo's methods and saves people whenever they are in danger, including his love interest Esmeralda. * Luan Loud as Clopin, a puppeteer, storyteller, and mischievous leader of the gypsies. * Lucy Loud, Luna Loud, and Lisa Loud as Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, three comical gargoyle statues who are Quasimodo's best friends and guardians. * Lincoln Loud as The Archdeacon, a kind boy who helps many characters throughout the film, including Esmeralda. * Lily Loud as Djali, Esmeralda's pet goat. * Lynn Loud Jr. and Lana Loud as Frollo's guards. * Leni Loud as Quasimodo's mother. Production The film is part of the Disney-Nickelodeon collaboration deal. After the success of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad, Nickelodeon was willing to do another collaboration with Disney. The results were The Loud House of Notre Dame, SpongeBob vs. the Forces of Evil, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, Finding Shimmer and Shine, The Loud House Gets Wrecked, and Finding Shimmer and Shine 2. Unlike The Loud House, the animation for the film will have a more cinematic look. The animation technique would later be used in Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War. Release The 75 minute film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on November 25, 2017. Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:2017 films Category:Paramount Pictures